<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fell In Love With A Girl (Or Two) by scarsandammunition</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170346">Fell In Love With A Girl (Or Two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandammunition/pseuds/scarsandammunition'>scarsandammunition</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>7 Minutes in Quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Margaery Tyrell, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Past Relationship(s), Drinking Games, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Just gals being pals, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Margaery Tyrell, Scissoring, Secret Crush(es), Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, discussion of sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandammunition/pseuds/scarsandammunition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arrival of a pandemic in Westeros, the country gets locked down to reduce its spread. Margaery invites Sansa over in hopes of finally getting to make her move; however, when Sansa brings her friend Daenerys along, it changes their night in a way Margaery could have never predicted...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>7 Minutes in Quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fell In Love With A Girl (Or Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first time writing smut so hopefully, this isn't too bad. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This virus was really starting to annoy Margaery. It wasn’t bad when it cancelled classes but when it caused people to buy out entire stores and closed down half the country, Margaery thought it had crossed a line. Just a little.</p><p>Still, she was an optimist. If the virus did one good thing for her, it gave her an excuse to be cooped up with Sansa for weeks on end. With classes being cancelled, they had been given many assignments in lieu of actual class. Not that Margaery planned to be doing assignments with Sansa; she was going to (rather, hoping to) finally get her chance with the redhead.</p><p>Margaery liked Sansa – <em>a lot</em>. She had tried every plan she had to see if her feelings were reciprocated; thinly-veiled lunch dates; touches that lingered just a little too long. One time, she got too drunk and lost all self-control and tried to kiss Sansa; luckily, she was equally as drunk and remembered nothing from the previous evening, much to Margaery’s relief (and a little disappointment).</p><p>She would be sure of herself if Sansa reciprocated in any way… But the girl was basically blind to every advance she tried! It was so infuriating and just lead to her getting more and more exacerbated (much to Loras’ delight).</p><p>But this was an opportunity that she wouldn’t waste; one way or another, she would determine how Sansa felt.</p><p>Margaery spent most of the day cleaning her apartment before Sansa arrived; having a messy flat wasn’t exactly the best setting to try and make your move in. She was lucky in the fact that she managed to get one of the larger apartment in the building, something she was sure her family name helped play a part in.</p><p>Most people had slightly smaller apartments on the floors below, with the majority of the building taken up by students at King’s Landing University; many nights had been spent drinking and partying like in all those teenage movies. But with the virus kicking about, Margaery was sure that there wouldn’t be one of them for many months yet.</p><p>She heard her doorbell ring and a smile grew on her face of its own accord. <em>Sansa</em>. She had to stop herself from running there. As he opened the door she was delighted to find Sansa – and then disappointment set in as she realised that the redhead had brought someone else.</p><p>The girl had profound lilac eyes and deep snowy locks, free-falling all over her shoulders, combined with a well-defined jawline that could chisel stone; she was undeniably astonishing.</p><p>“Hey! We brought pizza!” Sansa said, lifting the boxes to demonstrate her point.</p><p>“And wine!” chimed in the stranger behind Sansa.</p><p>“Well, with offers like that, I suppose I just have to let you in,” she said, opening the door fully to let the pair in.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Sansa said, walking into Margaery’s living room, “but I brought Dany along since she’s staying with me for this whole thing. Oh shit!” – Margaery always had to smile when Sansa swore – “I didn’t introduce you’s.” She put the pizza boxes down on the windowsill. “Marge, this is Daenerys, one of my best friends; Dany, this is Margaery, another one of my best friends and classmate,” she concluded with a smile.</p><p>“Hi! Just call me Dany!” she beamed at Margaery.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you,” she said, wanting to hate the girl for shafting her chance to make a move on Sansa. Although it was hard to say angry at her when she had such wonderful violet eyes that just seemed to beam happiness.</p><p>She suddenly felt completely underdressed, only being in shorts and a band t-shirt, whereas the other two were covered up more, with leggings and t-shirts. Sansa passing her a pizza box shook her out of her worry: “I got you Hawaiian, is that okay?”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll transfer you the money later.”</p><p>“Don’t, it was my treat,” Sansa winked; Margaery adored how Sansa would do little things like this for her. She watched as Sansa gave another box to Daenerys. “Hot and Spicy for the philistine.” </p><p>“Coming from the girl who puts <em>pineapple </em>on<em> pizza</em>,” the white-haired girl retorted.</p><p>“It’s good! You’ve just got uncultured taste buds!”</p><p>Margaery giggled at the banter between the two girls, even though she would side with Sansa, and not only just because she had a thing for her.</p><p>“So Dany,” the brunette began, taking a slice of pizza out of the box, “how’d you know Sansa?”</p><p>“I’m her aunt.”</p><p>Sansa made a noise of protest. “Stop tell people that!” she said as Daenerys kept laughing. The redhead turned to Margaery: “she’s Jon’s aunt; technically, my good-aunt.”</p><p>“Right,” Margaery drawled out. “Do you not find that weird? Being younger than your nephew?”</p><p>“It’s weirder to think of him being related to me,” Daenerys gestured, “he looks more like a Stark than a Targaryen." Margaery thought back to the few times she had met Jon when he had visited Sansa; she could see how he looked more like Sansa’s father than the girl sitting in front of her or anyone related to her.</p><p>“How’d you and Sansa meet?” she asked in return, eating one of her slices.</p><p>“Well, we’re both in Professor Lannister’s psychology class. It was one of the days early last year; I went out the night before and slept through my alarm-“</p><p>“Killer hangover?” Daenerys asked with a smile.</p><p>Margaery rolled her eyes. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Anyway, I manage to slip in quietly and take a seat at the back, planning to just die quietly without anyone noticing; in my defence, the lecture was dull as fuck anyway so I was pretty close to falling asleep. Then, I had a certain someone” – she smiled fondly at the redhead – “shaking me gently and offering me tea and her notes. And yeah, we’ve been friends ever since.”</p><p>“You looked like a state that day,” Sansa smiled as she reminisced, “I’m surprised you even came in.”</p><p>Margaery feigned offence. “Lady Stark, you wound me with your cruel words!”</p><p>She suppressed a smile as Daenerys cackled and Sansa blushed, shaking her head affectionately. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” It was always fun to tease her.</p><p>As they continued to eat, Margaery found herself begrudgingly taking a liking to Daenerys. They had more in common than she would like to admit; both having an addiction to coffee – with Dany even working at a coffee shop - both believing the government needs to do more for the disenfranchised, both liking to do charity work and helping the less fortunate.</p><p>And both being madly in love with Sansa.</p><p>Okay, maybe the madly part only belonged to Margaery but Dany definitely had a thing for the redhead. It was in subtle ways: how her smiles were a little too big when Sansa spoke; how her touches lingered a little too long on Sansa’s arm; how her eyes were just so loving whenever she looked at Sansa. Margaery hoped that she wasn’t that obvious with her own feelings.</p><p>And as per usual, the redhead seemed oblivious to it all; happy that both her best friends were here safe with her, getting along well, safe from all the chaos and carnage of the outside world.</p><p>Eventually, night fell and the trio were still chatting in Margaery’s front room. If she were honest with herself, she had actually enjoyed Daenerys being here; she was good company, with her stories and additions to conversations. Plus, she made Sansa happy, which was always a good thing.</p><p>The night drew on and they had finished eating, with Daenerys and Sansa discussing post-graduation options while Margaery admired the redhead softly. Sansa turned to Margaery: “You mind if I put my remains in the fridge?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, go for it.”</p><p>Sansa stood and moved out of the living room, Margaery catching Daenerys watching her dearly as she left.</p><p>“So what’s the plan for you? You know, after uni and all?” Dany asked.</p><p>“Honestly? I have no idea. I thought about doing some police work but I’m not set on the idea.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t blame you. I wanna move on from the coffee shop but I don’t know where I’ll go from there.”</p><p>“The crossroads of life, eh?” Margaery said. “Wanting to do something but not knowing what that something is at the same time.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m pitching a tent there at the moment,” Dany remarked.</p><p>“I’ll drink to that,” Margaery responded, understanding Dany’s apathy to the statement.</p><p>“Speaking of drink,” the white-haired girl said, moving to pick up the bottle of wine she brought, “almost forgot about this. Oh! I’ve got an idea!” exclaimed Daenerys. “Let’s play a drinking game,” her smile turning mischievous. “You down?”</p><p>Margaery rolled her eyes; this was sure to be interesting. “Of course,” she smiled at the white-haired girl. “Sans?” she called out to the redhead in the kitchen, “bring out three wine glasses, would you?”</p><p>“Sure thing!” came the response. The redhead returned shortly after with three wine glasses, plopping herself on the sofa between Margaery and Daenerys.</p><p>Daenerys filled up their glasses and picked hers up, sitting back against the arm of the sofa. “I’ll start. Never have I ever… had sex.”</p><p>The three of them drunk to that, which Margaery wasn’t surprised by. She knew Sansa had had a few boyfriends before and after they had met and Dany was very attractive so she undoubtedly had more than a couple of relationships.</p><p>“Never have I ever snuck out when I shouldn’t have,” Sansa said. The three drunk from their glasses. Margaery had to smile just a little; she could imagine Sansa thinking she was a badass by climbing out her window at night. It was a cute mental image.</p><p>Both girls looked at Margaery, waiting for her statement. “Erm… never have I ever thrown up in public.” Daenerys drunk while Sansa grinned at her. “Bullshit! You’re the biggest lightweight I know! There’s no way you haven’t!”</p><p>Sansa laughed and shook her head at Margaery; she looked so incredibly beautiful with her smile. “Try again, Tyrell,” she smirked.</p><p>Dany put down her glass. “Yes, you have!” she exclaimed. “Remember that night you went out with me and Missandei?”</p><p>“Oh gods, I forgot about that…” Sansa trailed off.</p><p>Daenerys turned to Margaery with a shit-eating grin. “We go to this pub with my best mate right, and they’ve just added this new shot – it had all the citrus fruits but like 70% alcohol in it – and some genius,” gesturing at Sansa, “thinks it’s a good idea to get three each!” Margaery noticed that Daenerys gestures a lot with her hands as she explained the story to her; the brunette found it endearing really.</p><p>“She downs the three shots and I shit you not, was outside throwing up within the next 15 minutes.” At this point, Sansa had her head in her hands, groaning softly. Margaery had to laugh at her best friend: “What was that about trying again?”</p><p>Sansa responded by pouting at her and Margaery swore she couldn’t be as in love with her as she ever was at that moment. Her grin grew and she nudged the redhead with her shoulder. “Happens to the best of us.”</p><p>Daenerys topped off their glasses again for another round. “Never have I ever kissed someone and regretted it later.”</p><p>The three of them drunk again. “I need to drink more for that one,” said Sansa, taking a big gulp of her wine.</p><p>“Which one are you talking about?” Margaery joked.</p><p>Sansa groaned. “Pretty much all of them. Joffrey was just…” she shook her head, “and Harry was such a knob. Quentyn was nice though.”</p><p>“He was.” Margaery found herself both agreeing and disagreeing with the redhead’s statement at the same time; yes, he was the nicest boy Sansa had ever shown interest in, but this was just after she realised her feelings for her best friend. Naturally, she was unfathomably jealous; she was incredibly grateful that he moved back to Dorne after finishing his course. “Have you heard from him since?” she probed.</p><p>“Nah,” she replied, “we texted for a bit but long distance is pretty hard.”</p><p>“Feel you on that one,” Daenerys said. “Anyway, Sansa?”</p><p>“Erm, let me think… never have I ever broken the law.”</p><p>Margaery watched as only Daenerys drank her wine. She saw the other two girls’ reactions to her and just grinned.</p><p>“What did you do?!” Sansa said, clearly shocked at the new information.</p><p>“Nothing bad. Gods, who do you take me for?” she teased. “Me, Missy and some friends may have snuck into an abandoned building and may have had a party there and may have been chased off the premises by the Kingsguard.”</p><p>“Hang on, I remember that!” Margaery declared. “My brother was on duty and responded to that call! Apparently, there was someone who jumped out of the building and broke his leg?”</p><p>The room was filled with Dany’s cackling. “Yeah, that was Daario! I remember walking into his hospital room and just laughing for hours!”</p><p>Margaery giggled and saw Sansa shook her head, but the action was full of affection.</p><p>“Margaery?”</p><p>“Never have I ever used the men’s room because the queue for the ladies was too long.” To her surprise, all three of them drunk. At her questioning glance, Sansa just shrugged and Dany just grinned.</p><p>“You gotta go when you gotta go,” she said. The white-haired girl topped up their glasses as she thought of what to say. “Never have I ever made out with a member of the same sex,” said Dany. The three of them drank from their wine; Margaery took a sip for a second before she put her glass down in surprise. <em>Since when did she like girls? </em></p><p>“Since I was a teenager,” Sansa replied, it suddenly dawning on Margaery that she must have pondered her question aloud.  “Me and my friend Jeyne back home experimented a little when we were teenagers.” She seemed surprised at both her and Dany’s raised eyebrows. “Nothing major, we just, you know, made out a little.”</p><p>“Basically the same here,” Dany stated, “thought I liked girls, made out with a few from school, realised I <em>definitely</em> liked girls.” Margaery didn’t realise both of them were staring at her until she waved a hand in front of her face. “Margaery?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” she replied. “Zoned out for a sec there.” Mainly because her brain felt like it was about to explode because <em>holy shit, Sansa likes girls too</em>.</p><p>“When did you realise you were bi?” said Sansa.</p><p>“Same as Dany,” she said. “Thought I did, got with a few girls, knew for sure.”</p><p>“Well,” Daenerys exclaimed, reaching for her wine and holding it up in the air, “cheers to no-one here being straight.”</p><p>As Margaery drunk her wine, she subtly eyed up Daenerys. Not just glance but actually studied her; the whiteness of her hair, her profound purple eyes, the tight and defined jawline. Honestly, she was gorgeous. Funny. Emotive. If she wasn’t so set on Sansa, then she could see herself trying it with the white-haired girl.</p><p>But it was the persistent thought that shut down that idea<em> - Sansa likes girls too. </em>She felt foolish at having not known her best friend was bi. She prided herself on being able to read people and figure out their character and yet, she never seemed to be able to do that with Sansa; the redhead was a mystery that she never got tired of learning about.</p><p>“Your go, Sansa,” Daenerys said.</p><p>Sansa pondered for a moment before shaking her head. “I can’t think of one. Margaery?”</p><p>The brunette shook her head, still reeling from Sansa’s revelation. “Pass.”</p><p>“My turn again.” Daenerys grabbed the wine bottle and refilled all of their glasses. “Never have I ever told someone that I love them.” Margaery watched as both Sansa and Dany drunk from their glasses.</p><p>“Really? Never?” Dany asked.</p><p>Margaery just shook her head. Honestly, it was a little embarrassing to admit that fact out loud; all her previous relationships never made her feel that all-encompassing kind of love that was written about in all the books and poems that Sansa absolutely adored.</p><p>“It’s overrated anyway,” Daenerys said, giving the brunette a gentle smile.</p><p>“I’ve said it twice and I regret it,” Sansa admitted, taking another drink of her wine. Both girls looked at the redhead, waiting for her to continue. “Joffrey wasn’t love, just blind adoration, I see that now, and Harry was just an arse.”</p><p>“You can say that again,” Margaery said, drawing a small grin from her.</p><p>“You’ll find someone who properly loves you, Sans,” Dany said in condolement, rubbing the redhead’s arm. Margaery’s heart ached; she so desperately wanted to be <em>that person</em> for Sansa, the one who would adore her and treat her right.</p><p>“I know,” Sansa said, “it’s so easy to fall in love with your best friend, knowing that they’d do that.”</p><p>Margaery tried to hide her surprise. <em>To fall in love. As in, present tense. Currently in love with.</em> It must’ve been the wine making her admit that because she had no idea that Sansa could be in love with her.</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest.</p><p>“You already know so much about each other, you skip all that surface-level getting to know each other stuff; you can just skip straight to the deep stuff, you know?” she continued. Margaery knew that Sansa had a habit of romanticising everything and this was no different; only focusing on the good and ignoring the bad.</p><p>“But what if you argue? Disagree on minor things, which would only lead to bigger and bigger arguments?” Margaery challenged.</p><p>“Surely you would’ve gone through that stage as friends? Knowing each other’s views?” the redhead retorted. Margaery supposed she agreed with her line of thinking.</p><p>“You’d get to have this honeymoon relationship that’s so deep, a bond so profound, connecting on almost every level,” she continued. “You’d get to trust them with anything and everything, and they’d know every secret, all the little details there is to know about you. And most of all, they’d make you happy; so happy you’d think you were dreaming.” Sansa sighed woefully: “It’s just a shame that only happens in books.”</p><p>“I doubt it. I’m sure that there have been plenty of people who’ve fallen for their best friends,” Daenerys replied.</p><p>“Probably,” the redhead lamented. “Although I don’t know anyone who fell in love with both of them,” she added quietly.</p><p>Margaery’s brain promptly shut off. She blinked slowly, barely conscious of the world around her. <em>Sansa. Stark. Is. In. Love. With. Me. </em>It must’ve been the wine that was making her like this because Margaery was sure that there was <em>no way</em> she would’ve said that under any other circumstance.</p><p>“Maybe you should tell them how you feel,” Daenerys said into the silence. “They might feel the same way.”</p><p>Margaery watched as a blush grew on Sansa’s face, the realisation of speaking aloud finally dawning on her. A blush would be a little of an understatement; her whole face was the same colour as her hair.</p><p>“Maybe I should,” Sansa said, not looking at either girl beside her, “I’m just scared that they wouldn’t feel the same way.”</p><p>Margaery’s heart broke just a little; did she honestly think they would reject <em>her </em>in any way? Sansa Stark, quite possibly the most astonishing girl she had ever met, so kind and caring in her every action; any person would lucky to have her.</p><p>She moved closer to Sansa, gently cupping her cheek and pulling her face, stroking some hair behind her ear; her blue eyes both questioning and scared. “I think, sweet girl, that you just need to have a little faith.”</p><p>Margaery gently leaned in and brought her lips to Sansa’s, applying the slightest amount of pressure to their kiss. She finally understood why the redhead loved those books so much; the metaphorical sparks that seem to fly between you, time slowing down, her heart threatening to fly directly out of her chest.</p><p>She pulled back for a second before diving back in for more kisses, using her tongue to part Sansa’s lips and enter her mouth. She had Sansa’s wet tongue rise to meet it, their tongue sliding over each other, Margaery’s hands flying into her red hair.</p><p>Margaery pulled back, pleased as ever to see a flushed expression on Sansa’s face, and gently leant back in for one final kiss. A gentle peck, starting on her lips and slowly travelling outwards, to the sides and corner of her mouth; she could practically feel the heat rising to her best friend’s face.</p><p>She pulled back and watched as Daenerys straddled Sansa’s right leg, gently cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. Sansa’s hand ended up in Dany’s hair as the white-haired woman pressed Sansa further down into the sofa, the kiss increasing in intensity; Margaery could only watch as Daenerys turned their kisses into open-mouthed ones, delicately exploring Sansa’s mouth with her tongue.</p><p>It was quite possibly the hottest thing Margaery had ever seen.</p><p>Daenerys finished the kiss by pulling away, not before biting down on Sansa’s lip, ever so softly, and looked at her – the redhead still having her eyes closed, a flushed expression on her face – giving her a gentle yet sultry smile, clearly enjoy the effect she caused to her.</p><p>Then she turned to Margaery, her purple eyes seeming to stare right through her, and gave her that same seductive grin she had Sansa; she couldn’t imagine a world where she would be able to resist it. The brunette moved forward and eagerly met Dany’s lips, her hands balling at the white-haired woman’s shirt. She felt Daenerys’ hot tongue enter her mouth as she practically melted against the hand that came to caress her cheek.</p><p>This was different to any make-out session Margaery had before, not just because there was three of them; she never met someone’s of Dany’s eagerness and skill before and by Gods, making out with Sansa was far better than she dreamed it to be. Part of her was still in disbelief that this was actually happening.</p><p>When Dany eventually pulled away, Margaery quickly realised two things: one, that smirk on Daenerys’ face was simultaneous the cockiest yet most seductive thing she had ever seen and that she should dive back in just to wipe it off of her face; two, Sansa was vaguely tracing shapes into the small of her back and she <em>definitely </em>wanted to make out with her best friend again.</p><p>She kissed Sansa again, feeling both of her hands tug at her hips, urging her closer. Their kiss before was slow, nervous, experiencing each other for the first time, this one was fast and hectic, wanting to explore as much of the other girl as they could. She pushed into the redhead’s mouth, swiping her tongue over Sansa’s, feeling the hand that was in Margaery’s hair tighten.</p><p>She moved closer, straddling Sansa’s other leg, moving out of her mouth and kissing down her neck. She felt Daenerys take her place in kissing Sansa, feeling her hands cup the redheads’ jaw just above her hair. Margaery made herself busy; kissing, sucking and biting down on all the soft, porcelain skin. She heard the moans rising in Sansa’s throat, proceeding to make a ring of love bites just below the redhead’s jaw.</p><p>Daenerys came down to join her, marking the small patches of her skin that Margaery hadn’t already claimed. Sansa tilted her head up, allowing both girls better access, as they both continued their ardent assault. Margaery could feel one of Sansa’s hand in her hair, bunching it gently and pressing her closer, trying to remove all space between them.</p><p>Margaery continued to nip at Sansa until she felt lips press against her own neck; she turned and had Dany’s mouth press against hers, her hands going into white hair seemingly of their own accord. Daenerys assaulted her with kiss after kiss, the same intensity she had with Sansa, exploring her mouth with her tongue; she could feel her best friend gently kissing her neck, peppering her throat with tender pecks and soft bites.</p><p>Things continued to escalate between the trio, movements becoming more and more restless, the air becoming thick with the sexual tension between them. But it was only when Sansa moved to take off her shirt that Margaery managed to pause her movements.</p><p>“Sans, what… what are you doing?” she could barely get words out, her mind still drunk from the kisses the other girls gave her.</p><p>“Is this not going that way?” she asked, half as a question and half as a statement. Her voice trailed off towards the end, sounding as if she was hurt by the prospect of it.</p><p>Margaery struggled to reply; she did want her – and Daenerys if she was honest – so badly, but she was worried about the aftermath. Margaery considered Sansa one of her best friends, and she knew that the feeling was mutual; but if they went past this, knowing what Sansa’s lips feel like against hers, her hands touching Margaery’s skin, then she wasn’t sure she would be able to return to it.</p><p>“Gods no,” Margaery replied, cupping the redhead’s cheek. “I want you so fucking badly Sans. I just… don’t want you to feel like we’re goading you into this. I don’t want you to do anything you might regret later.”</p><p>“She’s right,” Dany said, leaning her head against Sansa’s jaw. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>She watched as Sansa watched them both, a petite smile growing on her lips. “How could I not want this? You’re both so beautiful and considerate; some of my best friends in the entire world; honestly, I’ve never been more safe and sure than with you two.” She pecked the crown of Daenerys’ head and leaned into Margaery’s touch, kissing the palm of the hand on her cheek.</p><p>Sansa did have a way with words that Margaery wished she could do; she always seemed to have the right words needed to explain something, reassure someone or calm somebody down. And even though the redhead’s words did comfort Margaery somewhat, there was still a nagging part of her mind that just <em>needed</em> to be sure.</p><p>“Are you sure? I just don’t want to be another one night stand,” Margaery said, Dany making a noise of agreement from her place in Sansa’s neck.</p><p>“I don’t think one night with you two would be enough and…” her voice trailed off slightly, “I don’t think I would want it to be,” Sansa replied, looking between Daenerys and Margaery, a small blush adorning her cheeks.</p><p>Margaery rushed forward, capturing the redhead’s lips with her own, trying to pour every ounce of love she had for her into this kiss. Dany came up by Margaery’s side, peppering kisses all over Sansa’s face; when the redhead turned to kiss Daenerys, she did the same, kissing her neck and softly biting her earlobe.</p><p>She ensured that Sansa constantly was being kissed, caressed, loved by her or Daenerys; her best friend deserved that and so much more. So eventually, when Sansa moved to take off her shirt again, neither girl moved to stop her.</p><p>Sansa was left laying against the sofa, topless except for a black lace bra; Margaery’s mouth was dry just at the sight of her. She watched as Sansa bit her lip nervously as if she thought her and Dany would be disappointed in what they saw. Margaery curled a stray red strand behind her ear: “you are so beautiful, sweet girl,” she said plainly.</p><p>The redhead gave her a shy smile and saw Daenerys immediately started kissing her again, eliciting a sound of surprise from Sansa. Margaery returned to her previous action of kissing down her neck, touching all the newly freed skin, tracing patterns and scratching down her stomach.</p><p>She moved her way back up to Sansa’s mouth, gently scratching up her body; starting at the jaw, she kissed all the way to her mouth, pressing soft pecks to her checks, the edge of her mouth and then her lips. Daenerys was still kissing the redhead when Margaery joined, the brunette gently pushing her tongue into Sansa’s mouth, provoking another one of those moans that turned Margaery on so much.</p><p>Dany moved out of her mouth, choosing instead to bit at Sansa’s jaw, while Margaery herself moved her hand around Sansa’s back, arriving at the black bra strap. She stopped kissing the redhead momentarily, pulling back to look Sansa directly in the face, her eyes asking a question. <em>Can I?</em></p><p>Sansa nodded and Margaery immediately went back to kissing her, her left hand tangling in red locks. She moved to kiss her neck, only to have Daenerys take her place by Sansa’s lips, dragging out her kisses out bit by bit. She proceeded to press light kisses against Sansa’s neck and jaw, slowly unclipping her bra, removing it from her chest.</p><p>Margaery paid no special attention to what had just happened, happily continuing to peck and nip against Sansa’s neck; Daenerys must have been thinking the same as her because she made no effort to move either. Margaery moved back to her lips, entering her mouth, burying a hand in Dany’s hair as she bit at the redhead’s neck. She gently ran her hands over Sansa’s stomach, moving further and further up, until she reached Sansa’s breast.</p><p>She cupped it, running her thumb over a stiff nipple, causing Sansa to moan into her mouth; Margaery was sure that she would never get tired of hearing it. She gave Sansa one last peck to her lips before she started to kiss her way down her body; out of the corner of her eye, she saw the white-haired girl do the same. Margaery kissed her way down Sansa’s chest, paying special attention to the small patches of freckles she had on her chest; she looked up at Sansa, her lips on the redhead’s chest, and saw so much affection in her ocean blue eyes.</p><p>She pulled away and finally looked at Sansa’s chest, joined by Daenerys who gently rested her head on the brunette’s shoulders. Together, they stared at Sansa’s breasts, in all their glory; pale skin and rosy nipples, with a small mole on the side of her right breast. Sansa regarded the pair of them with a blush, anxiously biting her lip.</p><p>“Gods, your tits are adorable,” Daenerys said with no preamble.</p><p>Both Sansa and Margaery had to laugh at that; she definitely wasn’t wrong. Sansa did visibly relaxed after that, looking a lot less nervous than she was before. Margaery reached out and gently massaged one in her hand, loving how Sansa hitched her breath when she did. Daenerys lifted her head from her shoulder, pecked Margaery’s lips and then bent down to Sansa’s stomach, kissing all the way up to her breast, with Margaery quickly following suit.</p><p>The redhead let out a loud groan as both girls took her breasts into their mouths, her hands flying into their hair and gently tugging; Margaery grinned into her tit, tracing around her areola with her tongue. “That feels… that feels so good,” she stammered out, tilting her head back against the sofa.</p><p>Gods, Margaery was just so <em>wet</em>; completely intoxicated in the sounds, the touch and the taste of the redhead. She hadn't even been properly touched yet and she was just so <em>ready</em>. So when she felt Daenerys’ hand snake up her shirt and unclip her bra, she did the only thing she could think of. “Bedroom,” she said, pulling both of the other girls up and dragging them into her bedroom.</p><p>She barely had time to sit on the bed before Sansa was in her face, lips pressed against hers, pushing her against the duvet; as she battled with Sansa’s tongue, she felt Dany’s soft hand return, removing her bra and tossing it to the side.</p><p>Margaery pulled Daenerys down on top of her, lying flush, burying a hand into white strands. She only needed to gently tug at the white-haired girls’ shirt before she stood on her knees, removing both the shirt and her bra, Sansa pressing kisses into her neck and back.</p><p>Dany moved to pull off Margaery’s shirt, her movements full of vigour, showing that she was just as desperate for this to happen as the other girls were. She dumped her top on the floor, pulling both Sansa and Daenerys closer and closer, their hands buried in her hair. Sansa bit on her bottom lip gently, while Dany’s tongue explored her mouth, cupping the brunette’s breast with a free hand.</p><p>Margaery still couldn’t believe that <em>this</em> was happening.</p><p>She always thought of herself as a giver during sex; always ensuring that the other person orgasmed first before she could. And yet, here she was, feeling like she was about to erupt because of the other girls’ touches. She moved to take control of the situation; she pushed Sansa down onto the bed, kissing her deeply. Daenerys moved beside her, kissing her back and the tops of her shoulders, before moving down and taking Sansa’s tits in her mouth.</p><p>Margaery moved her hands down Sansa’s stomach, slowly so Sansa had time to stop her, before arriving at the rim of the black panties she was wearing. She didn’t even pull back to see if it was okay before Sansa was pulling her back, shoving her hand down into her underwear.</p><p>If Margaery thought she was enjoying this, then she must have underestimated how much Sansa was because gods, she was <em>soaked</em>. She ran her fingers through a small patch of auburn hair, ghosting touches around her clit before the redhead was moaning into her mouth, pulling down her panties entirely before gently tracing around her folds. “You have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy this,” she whispered into her ear. Sansa could only whimper in response.</p><p>She put two fingers inside of her best friend, watching with joy how Sansa gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Margaery pressed kisses on her neck as she gently thrusted in and out, Daenerys still playing with the redhead’s tits.</p><p>“Gods, do you know how long I’ve been dreaming of this moment?” Margaery spoke directly into Sansa’s ear. Sansa could barely talk, completely paralysed with pleasure. “So many nights I’ve laid in this bed, doing what I’m doing to you now, thinking about how good you would look spread out against my sheets,” she muttered, “and I must say, reality is far, <em>far</em> better than I imagined.</p><p>Gods, Sansa was just putty in her hands like this. She never would’ve thought that she could make her best friend, usually so composed and proper, a sweaty and mumbling mess; on <em>her</em> bed no less. The sounds coming out of Sansa’s mouth were nothing sort of heavenly; every moan, groan and whine were just music to Margaery’s ears.</p><p>She kissed down her chest, arriving at a stiff nipple; she kissed all around the breast, anywhere but the peak, causing a distressed look on the redhead’s face.</p><p>“Tease,” she barely managed to whimper out.</p><p>Margaery could only grin and she finally kissed Sansa’s nipple, licking all around it. She looked over and saw Dany kissing Sansa’s stomach, seeing a hand buried in white hair and purple eyes staring straight up at Sansa. She moved over and cupped Daenerys’ cheek, feeling her throw her arms around Margaery’s neck, and pushed her lips against hers. Margaery pulled her fingers out of Sansa and rested them by Dany’s hip, snaking a hand around her backside and cupping a bare arse cheek.</p><p>Daenerys groaned into her mouth as Margaery brought her other hand to the other cheek and repeating the action. “You have such a wonderful arse, you know that?” she murmured into Dany’s mouth.</p><p>Margaery felt Dany smile against her lips. “So I’ve been told,” she said, attacking Margaery lips with kiss after kiss. Daenerys pulled her closer, removing what little space there was between them, her lithe body pressing into the brunettes. Margaery intensified their kiss, their tongues dancing with each other, hands being buried in each other’s hair.</p><p>They continued to make out for some time until Margaery heard a quiet moan coming from her side; she looked over and saw Sansa gently rubbing circles into her clit, squeezing her own breast.</p><p>“Enjoying the show?” Margaery asked with a smirk. Sansa bit her lip and nodded, a sultry smile overtaking her face; Margaery was sure she didn’t know how seductive she looked right now.</p><p>“I think someone’s getting a little impatient,” Daenerys smiled into Margaery’s neck, pulling out to give her one final kiss. She made sure it was slow and open-mouthed, which Margaery was sure was purely for Sansa’s benefit.</p><p>Both girls crawled their way towards Sansa; Daenerys made her way towards her stomach, gently kissing up to her tits while Margaery went to her face, pressing one lingering kiss to her lips as she reinserted her fingers into Sansa.</p><p>“You liked that, did you?” Margaery murmured into her ear, “you loved watching me and Dany kiss. You thought it was the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, didn’t you?” Margaery didn’t even feel slightly guilty about projecting; knowing that Sansa was getting off to them made her wet all over.</p><p>Sansa moaned slightly as Margaery watched Daenerys move down and kiss her clit, Sansa jolting from where she was laying; Margaery could make out her shit-eating grin, even with Sansa’s legs blocking her face.</p><p>Margaery kept thrusting in and out of Sansa, slowly and first, but then gradually picking up speed; she kneaded one of Sansa’s tits with her free hand. “You love this so much, don’t you?” she whispered in Sansa’s ear. “My fingers against your wonderful, wonderful tits, Dany’s tongue against your cunt, fucking you like this; you love it so much sweet girl.”</p><p>She watched as Sansa struggled to form sentences, any coherence going completely out the window. “Y… yes,” she barely managed to croak out.</p><p>“Good,” Margaery replied, kissing her jaw. “We love doing this to you; watching you get all hot and flustered, knowing we get to fuck you just like <em>that</em>.” Margery curled the fingers inside Sansa, thrusting faster and harder. She looked down and saw Daenerys fluttering her tongue against her nub.</p><p>Sansa moaned loudly this time, and it was hard for Margaery not to feel pride at that. She gently bit against the redhead’s earlobe: “come for us, sweet girl,” she whispered, “come for us and show us exactly what it’s like to watc-“</p><p>She stopped talking when she felt Sansa’s muscles clenching, a high-pitched moan escaping from her lips. She gently pulled her fingers out of the redhead and watched as she withered against the bed, slumping down onto the bed, quietly panting. Margaery couldn’t stop the smirk from forming on her face.</p><p>She barely had time to linger on that fact that <em>she helped make Sansa come</em> before she was greeted by Daenerys’ eager lips, her hot tongue seeking entrance into her mouth; Margaery didn’t hesitate in letting it in, responding with her own in return.</p><p>Dany tugged at the shorts she was wearing; she didn’t think she had stripped quicker before, removing both the shorts and underwear in one swift movement and chucking them to the side. She was pulled into Daenerys’ lap, kisses constantly pressed to her lips, jaw, neck; she practically melted under her touch.</p><p>One of Daenerys’ hands stroked down her body, out of brown curls and down to her chest, carefully curving around the shape of her breast. Margaery had lips moved against a hard nipple, her other hand squeezing and pinching her other tit. She saw a flash of red hair and gentle kisses pressed against neck, shoulders, back; she turned and pulled Sansa closer, kissing the redhead from over her shoulder.</p><p>Margaery yelped as she was pulled entirely in Daenerys’ lap, her bare legs resting against her smooth, warm thighs; Dany smirked and immediately dived back in to lick her breast, her tongue outline the shape of her nipple. Sansa ran her hands over Margaery’s stomach; the brunette leant back into the touch, burying hands into both of the other girls’ hair, pulling them closer.</p><p>She gasped into the redhead’s mouth as she felt Daenerys’ clever fingers move through the small brown hairs she had under her waist and enter her, a thumb already ghosting her clit, thrusting at a steady speed. Margaery felt the other hand slid under her and firmly grasp an arse cheek, giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“And you say my arse is amazing,” Dany said, applying more pressure to her clit, “walking around in those shorts all day; you must drive people crazy.”</p><p>“She does,” Sansa piped in, surprising Margaery slightly. “Gods, I’ve been wanting to rip them off for ages.”</p><p>“Yo- you should’ve,” Margaery managed to stammer out, the pleasure of Daenerys’ finger and Sansa’s kisses shutting down all her cognitive function. “Totally would’ve le- let you.”</p><p>She felt Sansa smile against her neck; the redhead’s hands came up to her tits and gently squeezed, fingers pinching her nipples simultaneously. Daenerys was still working against her cunt, thrusting in and out, that same shit-eating grin on her face; Margaery almost cried out in joy as more pressure was applied to her clit, Dany’s thumb moving in petite but rapid circles.</p><p>“I’m so close, “ she whispered, feeling ready to explode.</p><p>She could feel the orgasm building up inside of her, knowing that she was so close already; in her defence, she had already been soaked long before they started to touch her. She grabbed Daenerys, pulled her directly to her lips, feeling the white-haired girls smile against her lips.</p><p>“Fuck!” she moaned against Dany’s lips, feeling her climax rush over her, as both girls slowed their movements. Daenerys’ fingers left her cunt and Margaery watched through hooded eyes as she lifted her finger to Sansa’s mouth, the redhead licking them clean. She fully relaxed in Sansa’s arms, slowly gaining her breath back, revelling in the feeling of being so secure and comfortable with the two girls.</p><p>She opened her eyes and saw both girls regarding her with… <em>something</em>; Margaery couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. She moved forward and delicately kissed Sansa, being able to taste herself on her tongue, stroking some wayward red strands behind her ear.</p><p>Margaery moved forward to Daenerys, kissing her the same as Sansa, using her weight to push her into the mattress. Her hands came up and buried themselves in white hair, as she continued to languidly kiss Dany. She felt Sansa come up by her side and start kissing Daenerys’ neck, causing her hands to come up the backs of the necks and pull them closer.</p><p>She could feel Daenerys’ frustration at not being touched properly, her small movements fidgety and erratic. “Patience,” she said smiling as she bit Dany’s earlobe, a stray hand coming up to cup her breast.</p><p>From her ear, Margaery kissed her way down Dany’s body, stopping to quickly lick a stiff nipple, before finally settling between her legs. She tugged at Sansa, causing the redhead to follow suit. She kissed the redhead before pecking around Dany’s smooth, hairless legs, moving closer and closer to her cunt. Margaery made a trail of kisses up to and around her clit and slits, paying special attention to avoid any direct contact with it.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking tease,” Daenerys’ spat out, moving her legs closer in order to get some sort of pressure on her entrance.</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” she smirked into her leg, mirroring Dany’s earlier words. She traded a few sweet kisses with Sansa before finally giving her clit a tender peck; Daenerys practically jolted at the action, moaning softly. She moved down into her cunt, gently licking all around her entrance, almost overwhelmed at everything at that moment.</p><p>Margaery used her finger to slowly trace around her slit, Sansa pressing gentle kisses against her thighs, enjoying how she slowly teased the white-haired girl. She moved her tongue in and out of Dany determinately, holding both of her thighs with her hands. Sansa joined her, their tongue’s constantly meeting in Daenerys’ cunt, Sansa’s thumb mercilessly working over her clit. She watched as Dany’s hands went into both of their hairs, pushing them closer to her pussy, grabbing a handful as they continued their labour.</p><p>“Fuck!” Daenerys moaned as both girls licked inside slick folds. Sansa outright traded her tongue for her fingers, choosing to thrust into Dany and lap at her sweet spot. Margaery increased her pace, rapidly flicking against a cunt that was just so <em>wet, </em>desperate to push the white-haired over the edge.</p><p>Margaery succeeded in her task, as Daenerys’ legs tightened around their heads, her movements losing their previous intensity; she left from her spot between Dany’s thighs, ensuring that she left a trail of kisses along as she did so. She looked up at Dany, still recovering from her orgasm, and watched Sansa crawl up and pepper kisses all over her face; she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>Margaery did have to suppress a laugh when Daenerys flipped Sansa onto the bed, the redhead giving out a yelp, holding her wrists and towering over her. She pressed a kiss onto her lips before climbing on top of her, settling on her thighs. She could only watch as Daenerys pressed her womanhood onto Sansa, both girls letting out a delightful moan, which only increased as Dany began to rock her hips.</p><p>Margaery was beckoned forward by Sansa, gesturing towards her with two fingers. “Come here,” she said sweetly. The brunette crawled towards them, bending down to give Sansa a firm kiss. She was just about to deepen it before Sansa pulled away: “I said, come here,” she gave Margaery a sultry grin; it took her a second to realise what she meant.</p><p>“I actually love this side of you,” she smiled as she climbed atop her face. She felt Sansa grin against her thigh as soft kisses were placed all over her under region, groaning as Sansa penetrated her entrance, craving the wet pressure that her tongue provided.</p><p>As she rode Sansa’s mouth, the redhead’s tongue lapping up at her damp cunt, Daenerys moved forward and grabbed Margaery, bringing their lips together. The white-haired girl continued to rock against Sansa’s womanhood, Margaery hearing her moan from between her legs.</p><p>Margaery leant forward and took one of Dany’s tits in her mouth, her hand flying into the brunette’s hair, licking around the nipple. She groaned loudly as Margaery worked her tongue around a firm apex, using her hand to roll the other nipple between her fingers. The hand in her hair squeezed, pulling her closer to eliminate any space between the pair. Margaery kissed her way up to Dany’s mouth, both hands holding her face as their tongue’s clashed.</p><p>She pulled away when Daenerys let out a large groan, kissing the stomach of the girl beneath her, her tongue not having let up for even a second. She made her way to her pussy, kissing and licking all the skin along the way. Margaery managed to get her tongue just at the apex of their thighs, where their clits occasionally touched, and gently worked it over both of their nubs; both girls let out such an orgasmic moan that Margaery was surprised she didn’t come from that there and then.</p><p>She lapped at their cunts, using her hands to wrap around Daenerys’ backside to pull her closer, savouring the taste of both girls. “You’re so good,” she heard the white-haired girl mutter. “So, <em>so</em> good.”</p><p>Sansa increased the fierceness at which she attacked her cunt, causing Margaery to grip the sheets. “Fuck!” she moaned into the redhead’s stomach, bringing one hand up to play with their clits again. She could feel her own clit twitching against Sansa’s tongue, trying to lower herself further onto Sansa’s face, desperate for its’ wet force.</p><p>She heard Daenerys whimper; she looked up just in time to see Dany finally come against Sansa’s cunt, arching her back as she did so. Sansa cried out in pleasure, indicting she had reached her orgasm too. Hearing both girls come almost simultaneously, her cunt still damp from the movements of Sansa’s wonderful tongue, was too much for Margaery; her climax arrived, flooding through every part of her body as she gripped the sheets tightly.</p><p>She barely had the energy to get off of Sansa, her legs shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, collapsing down beside her.</p><p>“Gods,” Sansa panted, “that was… that was…”</p><p>“I know sweet girl,” Margaery responded, “that was certainly<em> something</em>.” She watched as Dany climbed under the duvet and climbed into bed with them, wrapping an arm around Margaery’s waist. She was a little surprised and almost laughed at how Dany went from being dominant and energetic during sex to wanting to cuddle after.</p><p>Sansa followed Dany’s lead and wrapped her arm around Margaery, reaching over her to be able to touch both of them, pushing her warm body into the brunette’s back. Margaery was never someone to linger after sex – either leaving straight after they had finished or going to sleep if she brought someone back – but this was nice. Listening to the gentle breathing of the other two girls, the light weight of their arms over her waist, bathing in all of their post-orgasmic bliss.</p><p>“How long is this lockdown meant to last?” Sansa’s voice was delicate and soft as if she was scared to break the tender silence between them.</p><p>“The news said a couple of months, maybe more,” Margaery replied.</p><p>She could feel Daenerys smile against her neck. “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title comes from <a href="https://youtu.be/fTH71AAxXmM">Fell In Love With A Girl</a> by The White Stripes. Thank you for reading and hope you all enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>